


'til i tasted you

by lesbinej



Series: tumblr kiss prompts [6]
Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, just them being cute, supposed to take place in s2 if thats not obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbinej/pseuds/lesbinej
Summary: Anonymous said: 77. ...to shut them up.(title from starving/hailee steinfeld)





	'til i tasted you

“So, like… are we dating?”

They’re lying on Nico’s bed after a long day of moving into the Hostel (read: exploring and goofing off like stupid teenagers just relieved that the pressures of the world are off their shoulders for a few hours), and Karolina just said the  _ dumbest  _ thing Nico’s ever heard. So Nico looks over at her—or rather, down at her, since Karolina’s lying the opposite way Nico is, so that if Nico looked straight next to her, she’d see Karolina’s toes with the baby blue polish chipping off. 

“What?” Nico asks, not because she didn’t hear, but because she honestly can’t believe that Karolina’s asking her that. They’ve kissed three (3) times now, and to Nico’s credit, Karolina only had to initiate the first one. After that, Nico felt pretty confident in getting up on her toes and pressing kisses to Karolina’s lips, but it’s still a jarring question. Especially since they’re on the run from their murdering parents, so the fact that they have time to breathe and worry about things like dating is something new. 

Karolina props herself up on her elbows, looking down her body at Nico, who’s wiggling up to a sitting position and leaning her head up against the wall. Her bed doesn’t have a headboard, yet—she’ll fix that eventually. Karolina looks flustered, blushing red and would probably be glowing, were it not for her church bracelet. Nico’s kissed her while she was glowing, once—she wants to relive it forever. But now’s not the time.

“Are we dating?” Karolina asks, but it’s a half-mumble—maybe she’s realizing how stupid the thought sounds once spoken into air. Nico doesn’t stop the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

“Do you want to be?”

Nico doesn’t intend the words to sound like she’s evading the question, but they must, because Karolina frowns, and she looks a little hurt. 

“I… I don’t know. Is that even, like, something we can think about? Do we have time to think about those things?”

Nico hums a little. “I think as long as we’re breathing, we’re gonna be thinking about things we maybe shouldn’t be.”

Karolina’s lip quirks. “You’re right. Still… it doesn’t seem like the best thing to be spending our time on, given the circumstances.”

Nico sighs. Yeah, Karolina’s right, but God, does Nico wish she weren’t. It’s hard not to think about Karolina’s lips, despite the fact that their past three nights have been spent on the harsh streets of Los Angeles. None of them were prepared for this, all of them are stressed and tired and cranky, and yet… Nico’s found that not even mild starvation and the worst moods she’s had in years are enough to make her not want her hands twined through Karolina’s hair, pressing their lips together in a soft, refreshing kiss. Maybe the distractions just make her want it more, honestly. So Nico’s at the point where she knows distractions won’t work, ignoring it won’t work, and there’s really not much left to do except kiss Karolina stupid until they both die in Armageddon. It’s not a bad way to spend her last days on Earth, at least.

“Maybe not,” Nico shrugs, pushing herself off of her elbows and scooting her legs into a seated position, much closer to Karolina than before. “But I think I’m okay with that?”

Karolina looks at her, that same small smile playing across her lips, and  _ God,  _ Nico wants to kiss her. She looks so entranced, so mischievous, so  _ smug— _ like she knows exactly what she’s doing. Karolina hums, and that’s when Nico decides she’s sick of this, so she leans forward and props her elbows on Karolina’s chest. Karolina’s smile gets a little wider.

“You think, huh?” Karolina asks, but underneath the teasing, there’s still something else. Nico searches for it in her eyes, but she can’t find it.

“I do think,” Nico whispers, still trying to place that thrum in Karolina’s voice, when she stumbles across it—insecurity? Nico thinks that’s what it is. “And I think that you’re amazing,” Nico adds, just to get Karolina to flush a deeper red. 

“Okay,” Karolina says, rolling her head a little. “But… what about you and Alex?” Nico considers the thought—it’s a valid one, from Karolina. But Nico’s done with Alex, and she doesn’t want to think about him in an otherwise unspoiled moment. “I just—I don’t want to get in the way of anything, and honestly, I shouldn’t have kissed you at that dance, I just, I— _ mrmph!” _ Karolina’s abruptly cut off by Nico finalizing that decision that she does  _ not  _ want to talk about Alex, so she leans in and kisses her, effectively shutting her up for the moment. Nico only lets it last for a second (because she doesn’t  _ actually  _ want Karolina to shut up—Nico just wanted her to know, in that moment, that she really likes kissing her) before she pulls away just enough to mumble: 

“I’m glad you kissed me, Kar. And I do want to be dating.”

Karolina hums, finally leaning up off of her elbows and wrapping her arms around Nico’s waist. “Okay.”

“Okay? Nothing else?”

Karolina grins. “Nothing else.”

They kiss again.

  
  



End file.
